


Escape plans

by 0zero_metallix0



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zero_metallix0/pseuds/0zero_metallix0
Summary: It's always good to have an escape plan. After the bank robbery, Lisa decides to introduce hers to Taylor and things rather get out of hand.





	Escape plans

Escape Plans

(AU: a week after the bank robbery)

The weather had been taking a turn for the warmer lately, but there was still enough chill in the air that I was starting to regret letting Lisa talk me into wearing a short tank top and skinny jeans.

"L-Lisa," I asked, doing my best to keep my teeth from chattering, "what are we doing here!"

"Damage control," was all she said, switching between checking her phone and looking at the sky.

"Damage con...? Look, if you don't start making sense, I'm going home." It was was an idle threat and we both knew it. Lisa had bought these clothes for me and forced me to change into them while we were at the loft. If I went home now, I wouldn't be able to pick them up, and even Dad would notice if I arrived wearing different clothes.

Finally putting her phone down, Lisa gave me a considering look. Eventually, she nodded to herself.

"He wasn't interested, was he? Armsmaster, I mean." She grinned at my poleaxed expression. "I know things, remember? I told you right at the start. I always knew you intended to turn us in. You're not that subtle."

"You... knew?" Now I was really worried. Was that why she wanted to meet me tonight? To ambush me or something?

Reaching out with my powers, I felt every insect for three blocks move. If I was lucky, I could hold attackers off long enough to escape, or at least get some distance, and if nothing else, I was going to make Lisa sorry!

Lisa's smile vanished as she paled dramatically and stepped forwards, one hand landing on my shoulder. "Fuck! Taylor, stop! It's not like that! I swear!"

Grabbing her, I pushed Lisa against the wall.

"Then what was it then? A bit of fun? Another  _ game? _ Get me to do your bidding and leave me dead in a ditch!" The floor was covered in cockroaches and flies were swarming above us. Some of the larger flyers were carrying spiders, including a few widows.

Lisa didn't even try to fight against me. Not that it would have done her much good. I had her beat in height  _ and _ weight.

"NO! It’s... fuck! Taylor, listen to me!  _ Please!  _ Look, I never wanted to be a villain, okay? Our boss, he found out about me, his men grabbed me off the streets and put a gun to my head! I so much as put a foot wrong and I'm dead, do you understand?"

"What's that got to do with me? Or was I just an escape plan?" Okay, so her situation was bad, but I wasn't going to let her distract me. 

"You... you were just  _ there, _ okay? When we found you, you were taking on Lung, for fuck’s sake! You were sad, alone and needed a friend. That's all it ever was, I swear!"

Staring into Lisa's eyes, I couldn't see anything but honesty and possibly a bit of fear. Letting her go, I stepped back and dismissed my swarm, sending it out of sight but keeping it close. I was starting to feel a bit foolish, but I refused to let it show.

Straightening her clothes, Lisa sighed. "Look, Taylor, no matter what happens, you're my friend, okay? And we are here because you were never my ' _ escape plan _ '. I had something...  _ someone _ else in mind for that... About six months ago, I had a run in with a cape and we hit it off. Eventually, I told her about the boss and she agreed to help.”

Lisa chuckled. "It's ironic, really. My plan was more or less the same as yours. I planned to feed the heroes information, use it to deal with the boss and keep myself out of jail. The only difference between us was who we went to. Armsmaster is too proud; you need to be careful when dealing with him. Other heroes, especially the independents, are a better bet."

I felt like hitting my head on a wall. "You were going to...?  _ Why?!" _

"I told you, I didn't chose to be — oh, you mean 'why wait so long?’" She shrugged. "The boss is good at keeping hidden... and I guess I'd gotten a little too attached to the Undersiders. Then of course, you landed in my lap and I knew you wouldn't last solo. After that, things kinda got out of control."

I gave Lisa a look that screamed 'you think?' and she smiled at me.

"Why are we here, Lisa?"

"I told you, damage control. The bank robbery may have screwed up my escape plan, but come on, our ride is here."

A large, expensive looking car pulled up by the alley we were standing in, and Lisa calmly walked towards it.

"Come on. I promise, I'll explain everything."

Shaking my head with a defeated sigh, I pushed my remaining anger down and followed her.

Climbing into the back seat, my heart almost stopped when I saw Glory Girl sitting behind the wheel.

"Took you long enough," she said to Lisa, then turned to me. "This her?"

"Yeah, but we need to go, now. The guys the boss sent to keep an eye on me will be here soon."

"What!? Lisa, what's going on?" I hissed as Lisa pulled me into the seat and forced my belt on.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I promise."

##

In the end, Lisa never did explain and we spent the entire ride in awkward silence. Glory Girl kept throwing me dark looks, but whenever her eyes fell on Lisa her expression would soften into something I couldn't recognise. It was almost tender.  _ And why does that make my chest hurt? _

Eventually, we came to a house in the nicer area of town, and I was quickly ushered from the car, up the drive and inside.

The interior of the house was inviting and well lit, with large windows and hard wooden floors. A quick check with my powers showed there to be surprisingly few insects. Oh, there were some, of course, but not enough to indicate a problem.  

Despite the welcoming appearance, the house itself felt almost sterile. The decorations looked brand new. I'd almost say no one actually lived there.

Being led through the house by the other two, I was so lost in my thoughts that I completely missed the girl waiting for us in the living room until she spoke.

"That her?" The girl, Panacea, said, giving me a dirty look.  I had to fight the impulse to cringe at her look.  _ And why do people keep asking that? _

"Yeah,” Glory Girl said with a sigh, "apparently that's  _ Skitter _ ."

"Skitter?" I asked in surprise.

"That's what the PRT is going to call you,” Panacea said, crossing her arms. “After you robbed a bank and held a dozen people hostage with  _ poisonous spiders _ , they had to call you  _ something. _ "

"Be nice, you two," Lisa warned, but sat down on a sofa with a smirk on her face.

"She held a knife to my throat! And now you've brought her to our home!" Panacea said to her sister stubbornly.

After all the surprises and lack of explanations, something inside me snapped.

"And you hit me with a fire extinguisher! I spent two days with a concussion! I still have the headache! Now, will somebody  _ please  _ tell me what is going on!"

Before Panacea and I could attack each other, Lisa and Glory Girl stepped between us and forced us both to sit on different sofas.

"Alright, I guess that's fair," Lisa said. "It's all about escape plans. Vicky is mine, and this place is hers."

I looked between Glory Girl and Panacea. "Escape plan?... but you're heroes!"

"And Mom is a bitch," Glory Girl said with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really do. But I can't live with her much longer. The moment I hit eighteen, I'm outta there for good!” 

I looked at the house around us. “You’re going to move in here?" I gave Panacea a questioning look. She shrugged in response.

"Where Vicky goes, I go," she said plainly, still giving me dark looks. 

“But… how can you afford that?” I asked Glory Girl. To my surprise, it was Lisa that answered. 

“It’s surprising how much money you can make hitting Merchant, Empire and ABB safehouses. You just need to know when the best time to hit them is, and where.” Lisa leaned back on the sofa, her ‘I know more than you’ smirk on her face. 

“Should we even be telling her this?” Panacea protested, “Or am I just supposed to forget about the spiders!” 

“Would you rather I used bees?!” I snapped. “Cause there’s an entire nest of them in your attic right now!” 

“Taylor~ Be nice!” Lisa warned without getting up. 

Glory Girl however crossed the room and sat down next to her sister, pulling her into a hug. As Panacea was sitting in an armchair, that meant Glory Girl was in fact  _ floating _ next to her.  

We were never going to get anywhere like this. 

"So, let me get this straight," I said to Lisa, pushing my anger and confusion down and taking a deep breath.  

“You’ve been feeding information to Glory Girl, who uses it to get enough money to buy a house. And in exchange, you can become a hero, or at least, avoid prison.” Lisa nodded. 

“On top of that,” I continued, my temper slowly building, “you knew all along I was actually trying to _ be _ a hero... and you never once thought to tell me!?" 

I couldn't stop myself from shouting the last part. Lisa at least had the decency to look embarrassed while Glory Girl looked amused. Panacea however looked at me with wide, surprised eyes.

" _ You _ wanted to be a hero?"

"Yes! I've been giving Armsmaster information for weeks! I told him about the bank robbery  _ before  _ it even happened!"

"Oh..." Sitting back in her chair, Panacea looked at me in confusion. “So, why did you put highly poisonous spiders on everyone in the bank?” 

“So they wouldn’t fight back,” I said simply. “If they didn’t fight, they wouldn’t get hurt.” 

"I'm sorry, Taylor,” Lisa said, now looking a bit guilty, “but I had to keep quiet. If the boss ever finds out about my plan, then I’m dead, or worse. The others… can’t be trusted.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but she held up a hand to stop me. “No, Taylor. I know you see them as friends; I do too. But you need to remember, they all have their own plans. Brian's okay, but I’m sure you’ve noticed how focused he is on his sister. He won’t do anything to jeopardise that, even if it means turning us in. If it helps, he’d feel bad about it, but he’d still do it. Alec's only in it for the money. He would tell the boss anything for enough money. And Bitch only really cares about her dogs.” 

I wanted to argue with her, but she’d known them all longer than me. 

Letting out a huff, Lisa shook her head. “But that's actually why I wanted everyone to meet tonight. I'm getting worried about what the boss has planned… he’s got plans for the city and all of us are expendable. I’m a bit more important, but only while he needs my power. So… If anything happens to me, I want to know you’ll be alright. That you had people you could go to for help." 

My guilt and feelings of foolishness from earlier resurfaced. Lisa looked at Glory Girl, fixing her with a hard stare. “That you will help her if she needs it.”  

Huffing herself, Glory Girl pushed her hair back. “Yeah, alright. I promise we’ll help. Right Amy?” 

Panacea shifted uncomfortably, but she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, of course.” 

We all sat in stunned, somewhat awkward silence for a few minutes, but eventually Glor—  _ Victoria _ stood up with a huff.

"Right. I wasn’t expecting things to get that heavy, but I think I know what we need!" storming out of the room, she left the three of us in confused silence before returning with various bottles in her arms.

"I've been swiping these from the house when no one was looking," she said, putting the bottles and some glasses on the coffee table. "If we're all going to be friends —" Victoria gave me and Amy a pointed look "— then I think a little icebreaker is in order!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I started, only for Lisa to push a glass into my hand.

"It'll be fine," she insisted. The drink was a bright yellow and smelled faintly like fruit juice. The other girls watched me expectantly, and under the weight of their stares, I took a careful sip.

I'd had alcohol before, of course. Dad had let me try his beer when I'd been younger, and I'd been allowed a very weak wine that was heavily diluted with lemonade for New Year’s last year. Not to mention those chocolate liqueurs Emma and I had stolen that one time. So I had a rough idea of what to expect.

I'd also spent enough time around Alec to know when someone was messing with me. That was why I took a small, careful sip and waited for it to go down before saying anything.

The drink was actually pleasant, cool and sweet with only a faint aftertaste that I assumed was the alcohol. It wasn't bad, really.

"See, told you!" Lisa said, taking a sip of her own clear drink. “Now, let me tell you about Mister Strimerman and why he’s not allowed within a hundred yards of his own home.”

As Lisa told the others about the man who’d been stupid enough to threaten her and ended up on police watch lists as a result, I took careful sips of my drink. It didn’t taste too strong, and the sweetness was nice. 

“So! There he is,” Lisa said with a big smile, “covered in paint, chickens everywhere, when a cop walks up and asks him ‘Sir, do you have a license for that?’” 

As the others broke down laughing, I made no effort to stop myself from joining in. Glancing down, I realised my drink was empty. Looking at the bottles, I tried to guess which one Lisa had given me, but I was having a little trouble focusing. 

Lisa, who had taken her shoes off, pushed one of the bottles towards me with her foot. Trusting her judgement, I poured myself another glass and topped up Amy’s while I was at it, getting a nod of thanks in return. 

“Bah, that’s nothing!” Amy said, sitting up straighter. “I can top that!” 

Gradually, our glasses emptied and we continued to talk, swapping silly stories about our lives, things we liked to watch and do. After a few glasses, things started to blur together.

At one point, I looked up from my glass to realise we’d moved around a bit. Amy and I were sprawled out on the sofa, with Amy lying on top of me, while Lisa was sitting sideways on Vicky’s lap in the armchair. 

Vicky’s arm was around Lisa’s waist; the other was drawing lines up and down her her thigh. In return, one of Lisa’s arms had vanished up the back of the hero's shirt and she was playing with her hair. 

I twitched a bit when Amy poked me and focused on answering her question. "No, I wanted to prove myself as a hero before I joined the Wards… besides, I was worried about —"

An odd noise distracted me and I looked up to see Lisa and Vicky kissing. One of Lisa’s arms was wrapped around Vicky’s neck, her free hand gently rubbing the taller girl's breasts, causing her to moan as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

In response, one of Vicky’s hands vanished under Lisa’s shirt, roughly returning the favour while her left played with the waistline of her jeans, nails occasionally dragging across the curve of her ass and making the smaller girl twitch. 

Watching them, I felt my face flush and a heat started to build between my legs. I never wore a bra, as I never needed one. I was starting to regret that decision however, as I felt my nipples harden at the sight, pressing against Amy’s larger chest. 

"Wow,” Amy said a bit breathlessly, she was nearly as red as me. “they’re, um... really going at it."

“Yeah,” I said my voice heavy. As she turned to look up at me, I licked my lips, and on impulse, I started pulling Amy upwards, closer to me, and lowered my face. 

Amy made no effort to stop me. Instead, she pushed herself forwards, her chest rubbing against mine through our shirts, and kissed me. One of her legs slipped between mine, her knee pressing gently against my core, making me moan. As I opened my mouth, Amy’s tongue darted inside.  

After that, things became a blur of flesh colours, moans and the warmth of other bodies pressed against mine.

##

Waking up in bed the next morning, I sat up with a groan. I was immediately aware of several things. First, my boobs felt  _ huge _ , Vicky and Lisa were snuggled up next to me and Amy had apparently fallen out of the bed and was curled up on the floor. 

My memories of last night were hazy, but I could still taste...  _ everyone  _ in my mouth and the warm afterglow of the best orgasm I'd ever experienced. I knew I should be embarrassed about what we’d done, but all I could think about was wanting to do it all again.

Now what was I supposed to do?


End file.
